Infinito
by Laura-chan
Summary: EDITED A little songfic about a sweet couple: my first fanfic in english. Please R&R [IYKA]


**INFINITO**

_Songfic by Laura-chan_

**Disclaimer** Inuyasha & co. don't belong to me...I wish they did.  
'Infinito' belongs to Raf.

**WARNING:** This is an Italian song by Raf - the title is 'Infinite' (Infinito in Italian).  
This is also my first fanfic in English: being Italian, my grammar can be not so good. So forgive my mistakes. Thank you for reading.

* * *

**INFINITO**

_**["L'ironia del destino vuole che io sia ancora qui a pensare a te, nella mia mente flash, ripetuti attimi vissuti con te. Con te è passato tanto tempo, ma tutto è talmente nitido: così chiaro e limpido...sembra ieri."**_

_"The irony of destiny wants me to be here still thinking about you, in my mind flashes, repeated moments lived with you. Now so much time has passed, but everything is so neat: so clear and limpid...it seems yesterday..." _

§

I can't get you out of my head; your black hair, your grey-blue eyes...I always dream about you, you appear before my eyes even if you aren't here. I remember when you freed me from the enchanted arrow, when you _'sat'_ me: I was utterly at your comands.

Even now I am... but is my love for you that make me your slave.

I remember when it was only the two of us, only us - then our friends arrived...Shippo, Miroku, Sango. I remember when we finally defeated Naraku and Kikyo could rest in peace. In my heart there's the memory of when you said to me, "Aishiteru" and I could love you too. But then...

§

_**["Ieri, avrei voluto leggere i tuoi pensieri, scrutarne ogni piccolo particolare, evitare di sbagliare, diventare ogni volta l'uomo ideale.  
Ma quel giorno, che mai più io mi scorderò, mi hai detto: 'Non so più se ti amo o no. Domani partirò, sarà più facile dimenticare,dimenticare...'  
**__**'E adesso che farai.' Risposi io  
'Non so' quel tuo sguardo poi...lo interpretai come un addio.  
Senza chiedere perché, da te mi allontanai.ma ignoravo che in fondo non sarebbe mai finita."**_

_"Yesterday I would have liked to read your thoughts, scan every little particular in them, to avoid making mistakes, trying to be always the ideal man.  
But that day, which I will never forget, you told me 'I don't know if I love you or not. Tomorrow I'll leave, it will be easier to forget, forget...'  
'__And now what will you do?' I replied  
'I don't know' but then your stare...I interpreted it like it was a farewell.  
Without asking why, I turned away from you...but I didn't know that deep down it would never end." _

§

You told me that you had to return to your world. You told me that for some years you had to go to 'A-me-ni-c' (or something like that) to study at the 'U-ni-ver-si-ty'.

My heart broke: I can't stand to stay away from you.

But your stare didn't promise anything, only years of loneliness and pain. I saw you vanish in the well, your last kiss still warm on my lips. I wanted to scream, howl, kill whoever kept you from me... but I knew that it wasn't possible.

For a moment I believed that I would never see you again.

§

**_"Teso, ero a pezzi, ma un sorriso in superficie nascondeva il segno di ogni cicatrice, nessun dettaglio che nel rivederti potesse svelare quanto c'ero stato male.  
Quattro anni scivol_****_ati in fretta e tu mi piaci come sempre o forse anche di più, lo so che è un controsenso, ma amore non è razionalità, non lo si può capire,  
ore a parlare poi abbiamo fatto l'amore: è stato come morire.  
Prima di partire potrò mai dimenticare, dimenticare..."_**

_"Taut, I was broken, but a smile on the surface hid the sign of any scar, no detail that, seeing you again, could reveal how much I suffered.  
Four years slid hastily and I like you as always or maybe even more, I know that it's a self-contradiction, but love isn't rationality, you can't understand it,  
we spent hours speaking, then we made love: it was like dieing.  
Before leaving can I ever forget, forget..."_

§

Finally after four years you returned!

You were so beautiful, so sweet, you got out the well and stared at me, your usual smile on your wonderful face. I couldn't believe my eyes, my heart was full of love for you.

My dreams became reality: I held you tightly in my arms and kissed you.

We went to my hut, not far from Kaede's village, an hut that I built in what I considered a vain hope, waiting for your return. You told me what you did at the 'U-ni-ver-si-ty', what you studied, who were your girlfriends and how much you missed me. Then I told you of my agony.

I missed you infinitely.

But then our passion took control, and we were happy to be together again. We kissed, we touched each other and you moaned when I took off your clothes. And so we were united, for the first time in our life. We laid exhausted on the futon, sweaty, but very, very happy.

While sleep claimed us, I kissed you sweetly, whispering words of love in your ear.

§

_**"L'infinito che cos'è? L'irraggiungibile fine o meta che rincorrerai per tutta la tua vita.  
'Ma adesso che farai?''Adesso io non so.' Infiniti noi...  
So solo che non potrà mai finire.  
MAI! Ovunque tu sarai! Ovunque io sarò!  
Non smetteremo mai, se questo è amore, amore infinito!  
INFINITO--!"**_

_"What is the infinite? The unreachable end or destination that you'll run after all your life.  
'But now what will you do?''Now I don't know.' Infinite us...  
I only know that this will never end.  
NEVER! Wherever you will be! Wherever I will be!  
We will never stop, if this is love, neverending love!  
__INFINITE!"_

§

When we woke up we were still in each other's arms. I stroked your hair and your face, holding you even more tightly.

I will never let you go away from me again - I love you so much.

And now we're here, admiring the sunset, sitting on a branch of the Goshinboku tree, you in my lap, stroking the hands, my hands, around your waist.

_"Inu-chan."_

_"Mh"_

_"Aishiteru" _

_"I love you too, Kagome-koi"_

Our love will last forever, in the eternity: our reincarnations will meet and will fall in love, they will be together for all their lives. Our love will be...**infinite and neverending.**

**owari **

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW!** Please, tell me if my work is good or bad._


End file.
